


Wish You Were Here

by lucythemermaid



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucythemermaid/pseuds/lucythemermaid
Summary: Okay so I'm really not proud of this, but what I am proud of this fandom and the community we've created. It means so much to me and I'm so honoured to have my work sat alongside so many wonderful writers, some of whom I can call dear friends.Here's some angsty Armie & Timmy ficlet which has next to no plot!





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auselysium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/gifts).



A:  ~~You’ve been in London so long, are you ever coming home?~~

A:  ~~Not that I’m jealous or anything but have you met someone? Haha~~

A: Hey man, how’s it going? Hope London is treating you well

Armie swallowed forcefully in effort to hydrate the dryness of his throat. He locked his phone before he typed something he’d regret. He couldn’t remember how long it’d been since he’d last seen him. Well, he could easily work it out if he wanted but doing so would instigate a gnawing ache in his chest. He’d rather not know the specifics. Only that it’d been too long and Timmy felt non-existent.

It’s been two years. Two years since he walked into that piano lesson uninvited, what Timmy described as  _wanted_  intrusion, and shook hands with a boy who was only going to change his life. How little he’d expected, how much he’d initially badmouthed a small-budget movie that would completely transform his life. Make him recognise all that he’d repressed, have it overflow and swallow him entirely. Even now, he was living in denial half the fucking time. Maybe that’s what’s pushed Timmy away, in the end. To fucking London of all places.

He missed him. His soft curls, a birds-nest equivalent when he awoke, protesting that it’s too early regardless of the hour. His laugh, rising from the very depths of his stomach and inviting a whole room to engage with his presence. His stance, lowering himself when he spoke to those taller than him, so they were on his level and he didn’t tower over them. So gentle, kind, considerate and charming.  _Fucking Timothée Chalamet_. You son of a bitch. You’ve given ‘miss’ a whole new definition and I love and hate you for it. I don’t just miss you, I crave you.

T: yo, buddy! london’s fucking sick, busy busy and exhausting of course but it’s beginning to feel like home!!? How’s life, my main man??

Fuck. Feels like home. Armie remembered so vividly when those words were used to describe him. Nestled into his shoulder blade like Timmy had found a safe haven when embedded in another human’s embrace. They fitted intricately, crafted in line with one another. And now Armie’s half of a whole had run off to the other side of the world.

A: Sounds ace, I’m so glad you’re enjoying it. You deserve it more than anyone, T.

A: I miss you buddy

T: Fuck almost forgot! Happy Crema-versary!! 2 years, does this mean we’re due to be engaged soon? :p no pressure hahaha

Armie winced at what Timmy clearly intended as sarcasm. Why was he so sensitive to this? The kid was young and living it up in the UK. Armie was home and so fucking lonely. Lonely and scared. Scared of himself. Scared of all he had and would inevitably loose if things continued this way.

A: Haha, well. I’ll be on a plane your way pronto, are you a gold or silver kinda guy?

T: anything for you :p

T: miss you too arms, wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> Wantedyoutoknow on Tumblr! Xx


End file.
